


I Told You So

by Moit



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah broke up with Pam, but Dom isn't about to rub his nose in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You So

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [End of an Era](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892776) by [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit). 



> This is a semi-companion piece to End of an Era, but not really. Orli sank my ship and Elijah gave it wind to sail.

When Dom got the call, he was in the middle of feeding Mojave. This process involved taking Mojave out of her habitat to place her in the box he used for her feedings. Because his phone began vibrating in his pocket mid-feed, he had to answer with Mojave wrapped around his other hand.

"Yeah?" he said, clearly distracted.

"Dom?"

"Elijah?" Dom's brows wrinkled in confusion. He was supposed to be on holiday in the Florida Keys. Dom glanced down at the snake wrapped around his arm. "Can you hold on just a minute?"

"Oh. Um.. yeah."

Something was definitely wrong.

Dom wrangled Mojave back into her cage. It took a minute, as the snake clearly enjoyed soaking up the heat of Dom's arm. "Just until I find out what's wrong with Elijah," Dom soothed, stroking the snake's head.

"Sorry about that. Was about to feed Mojave. What's up?"

"I broke up with Pamela."

Dom's eyebrows flew up in shock. "I... wow. Lij... I don't even know what to say."

"Just... I had to tell someone."

"Are you okay?" Dom asked, plunking down in his favourite armchair in the living room. "Where are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm back home, actually. We cut the vacation short because... well, there really wasn't any reason to stay... after."

"Of course."

"Dom, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Dom asked. Something was definitely weird.

"For not listening to you in the first place. You're my best mate, but I --"

"Elijah, don't go there, man. It's not necessary. I'm not one to dwell on the "I told you so"s. You wanted my opinion. I gave it to you. I'm just sorry things didn't work out when you obviously tried for five years."

"I'm sorry, too." Elijah sighed. "I'm sorry to you and I'm sorry to Pam. We just... wanted different things. I don't even know. It seemed like everything came out all right at the time, and now it's like my head is stuffed with cotton."

"Do you want to ring off?"

"No, no. I need to get this out, I'm just having a hard time."

"I'm here all night, Lij. Mojave isn't going to start screaming at me if she has to wait a little longer for dinner."

Elijah chuckled at that.

"At least you're in good spirits," Dom said, a smile curving his mouth.

"I am, I am. Really, I am. I feel better than I have in a really long time. I just felt like our relationship was a sinking ship. She was ready to settle down and have a family. I mean -- I get it, she's 33. Her biological clock is ticking, and all that, but I'm just not ready for it. There's so many things I want to do and see before I settle down an have kids. Fuck, I'm not done being a kid myself yet, ya know?"

Dom could hear him light a cigarette and take a long drag.

"I know, mate." Oh, he knew. He's gone through nearly the same thing with Evangeline, only he'd been the one who wanted to settle down.

"Anyway," Another drag and exhale. "I couldn't spend the rest of our vacation feeling the way I did. So I broke up with her."

"Did she hit you?"

"No, she started crying." Elijah let out another sigh. "I just.. kinda.. packed and left. I haven't talked to her since. I hate doing this to her, but the guilt and the anxiety I was feeling about trying to live up to something I'm not wasn't something I could stand for one more day."

Dom hummed in reply.

"I'll let you get back to Mojave. I just had to call someone. And I didn't want you to find out from the rags."

"Thanks, mate. And take care of yourself. You know I'm always just a phone call away."

"I know. And thank you. I love you Dom, I'll call you later this week."

"Love you, too."

Dom pressed the end button and slid the phone back in his pocket. He'd told that boy five years ago she was too old for him but he wouldn't listen. Chuckling, he pulled Mojave back out of her habitat.

"Told you so," he whispered to his snake.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [End of an Era](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892776) by [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit)




End file.
